Humiliation
by Sadz0012
Summary: well, this is really a story written out of boredom. Dante, Vergil n Nero are bored at home then start talking about there embarressing secrets.


**Sakuraharuno0012: S'down people? S'down is just like Sup, what's up? What's down? You get it! Anyways I was just thinking I haven't published a story in like forever, so here's another one! **

**R&R Please.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(A/N: …or just a random comment…)

**Humiliation**

_Normal P.O.V._

"I'm bored!" Nero yelled. For the past 3 hours they were apparently just sitting and doing nothing. Vergil was reading a book, Nero listening to music and Dante reading chick magazine which he gets for free.

"I feel like… laughing at someone…" Dante said.

"Fine then, we'll start with you!" Vergil said. "Your fat, ugly, lazy, boring, a jackass, have facial hair, stupid, eat nothing but pizza and ice cream which explains why you're fat, have a stupid agent, a little girl whose better then you in everything, have a deranged partner whose motherly and not to mention looks like your mother, you have a weird lady that has guns when I don't even have guns and her father tried to go gay on me, you have a stupid heavy ass sword and who knows why its heavy… may I continue…?" Vergil said with a huge smirk and Nero laughing his head off on the other side of the room. Dante glared at him.

"IS there more you'd like to share…? He asked.

Of course, I've been working on a list since the day YOU were born…"

"YOU WERE BORN AT THE SAME TIME AS ME!!"

"No, I had mother and father love me for 2 whole minutes, then you were born and they neglected me. From that moment on I wrote the list…?" Nero was turning blue from lack of oxygen, and couldn't stop laughing. "So… may I…?"

"NO!!"

"Spoil sport… Nero, what's your last name…?" Nero stopped laughing and turned his head to the other direction. "Well…?"

"I don't want to tell you…"

"C'mon!!" Dante urged.

"No…"

"Please!!" Dante pushed.

"NO!!" All of a sudden Vergil took out his sword and points it to Nero.

"Tell us or die!!"

"Is that a threat!?"

"You tell me!"

"Fine! It's Angelo! Nero Angelo!!" He said with the sword to his neck, bullets of sweat streamed down his face. First there was silence to digest this information, then all of a sudden Dante and Vergil laughed their heads off, Vergil was laughing!! Dante laughed so hard that he fell off his chair.

"So Vergil, what's your most embarrassing secret!?" Nero asked/yelled. There was silence and then for some reason Dante started laughing even harder then he was a minute ago. "Well…?"

"I don't have one…" He said stoically.

"Oh my God!! I remember it so clearly!! I'll tell you!! It was so funny I died and came back to life!!!" Dante said out of breathe and still laughing.

"YOU DARE-!!"

"Once when we were college students I dragged Vergil to a coffee shop to get some fresh air and away from the stupid books. There he saw 'love-at-first-sight'. She looked like a college babe so he kept staring at her. For the next month he went to the coffee shop just to see her. Then he finally had the guts to ask her out. He went up to her and was like 'Hey, I'm Vergil…' She's like, 'You're the guy that always comes here, and I'm Kelly Harrington by the way! Hey, can I ask you a favor? I know we just met it's so sudden but I thought you looked like a nice guy and all so-…' "I'd love to. What time?' 'Seven! Thank you so much!' he was all happy thinking he got a date. At seven he was there then 'Thank you so much for coming to babysit my five kids while my husband and I go out tonight. I know its last minute but the last babysitter called in sick! I know we just met but I hope we can be such good friends!'" Then Dante and Nero laughed so loud that you could hear them from a mile away. "A-and don't get make me go into the details of the babysitting adventure-torture!!" all of a sudden there was a VERY angry Vergil lingering over then with a dark, fiery aura surrounding him.

"What, pre-tell, may I ask are you laughing about; you fat ugly thing and Mr. Angelo…? Hmm…?" Vergil asked with a glare, sword out and a glowing hand which meant he was going to kill them with either his sword or magic.

"OH SHIT!!" Dante and Nero yelled and ran for there lives all around the city with a VERY angry Vergil chasing after them.

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** hey guys, hope you liked this story. R&R PLEASE!!**

**Mina:**** WHY AM I NOT IN HERE!!??**

**Me:**** hey, I wasn't in here either.**

**Nero: ****AM I GOING TO SURVIVE!!??**

**Dante:**** he looks pretty angry there chasing us…**

**Vergil:**** GET BACK HERE YOU JACKASSES!!!**

**Dante and Nero: ****OH SHIT!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!**

**Me: ****well thanks for reading till the end, bye-bye!**

**:P :D ******


End file.
